REESCRIBIENDO LA HISTORIA
by Nikkita22
Summary: Es una idea un poco loca... pero esperamos que les guste, es una historia que escribimos mi amiga yessi y yo,inicia antes del nacimiento de candy...
1. Chapter I

**CAPITULO I "Un vistazon al pasado"**

Selene y Charlotte Regan, hijas de uno de los banqueros más importantes y adinerados de chicago, se dirigen hacia Inglaterra en donde estudiarán en uno de los más prestigiosos colegios de Europa, en el que aprenderán a ser unas damas y amas de casa ejemplares… Charlotte era alta, de cabello rubio ensortijado y ojos azules, piel blanca y labios de un rojo carmesí que rara vez pasaban desapercibidos para el sexo opuesto, en síntesis una hermosa dama en toda la extensión de la palabra. En cambio, Selene a pesar de ser potencialmente atractiva, su rostro endurecido alejaba a cualquier pretendiente que pudiese tener, su carácter serio y enfadado hacía que todas sus demás cualidades pasaran inadvertidas… pasaron 3 años en el real colegio san pablo, y ahí, Charlotte conoció a Wesly Andry primogénito del rey de Escocia y heredero de la corona, el cual también asistía al real colegio san pablo. Ambos se enamoraron y después de 3 años de cortejo decidieron casarse, Charlotte tenía 16 años y Wesly 23. A partir de ese momento ambas jovencitas abandonan el colegio , Charlotte se dirige a su nuevo hogar con su ahora esposo y futuro rey de Escocia Wesly Andry; mientras que Selene, regresa a casa con su padre, ya que este está muy enfermo y por ser la hija mayor, Selene debe de tomar el mando de las empresas de su familia mientras su padre se recupera… lo que ignoraban era que esa recuperación jamás llegaría… y fue así como Selene se convirtió en la cabeza de la familia Regan, a sus 18 años todo el peso y compromisos familiares cayeron sobre ella…

Selene y Charlotte se querían muchísimo pero ambas sabían las responsabilidades de la otra y entendían que no pudiesen verse tanto como hubieran querido; sin embargo, siempre se mantenían al tanto de los asuntos de la otra por correspondencia, fue de este modo que Selene se entero que Charlotte tendría un hijo, el cual era esperado con mucha alegría por ella y su esposo. El rey de Escocia murió y paso a tomar posesión de la corona su hijo Wesly Andry. Cuando faltaba menos de un mes para que su esposa diera a luz -un mes que había traído para ellos demasiados cambios- Charlotte comenzó a enfermar, pero por no preocupar a su marido lo mantuvo en secreto; únicamente ella y su dama de compañía estaban al tanto de todo. Cuando llego el día de dar a luz, Wesly se entero de lo grave de la enfermedad de su esposa, y de que probablemente no resistiría la labor de parto; sin embargo Charlotte, logro ver a su hija por lo menos su primer noche de vida… la tenía entre sus brazos y la arrullaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban pero estaba feliz, es verdad que esperaban un varón pero esa pequeña era el fruto de su amor, un amor que fue desde el principio amor… hasta su último suspiro… Wesly estaba desecho, no quería ver a su hija porque le recordaba a ella, y de cierta manera la culpaba por la muerte de su esposa… en su aturdimiento desvariaba con ese tipo de pensamientos, pero él tenia un corazón noble y esos pensamientos no llegaron a corromper su corazón… después de 3 días encerrado en su habitación sin hablar a nadie, ni comer, ni dormir, decidió al fin salir y conocer a su pequeña. Cuando entró al dormitorio de ella, la dama de compañía de Charlotte la tenía en brazos, ella sonrió y se la dio al padre. Después de dejarlo durante unos minutos observar a su hija embelesada mente, le dijo que, como su ama hacia tiempo sabia sobre su enfermedad, y estaba consciente de la gravedad de ésta; había pensado dos nombres, uno por si era varón y otro por si era niña; y si era niña ella pedía que le llamaran Pauna, ya que así se llamo su madre. El rey conmovido, e imaginando como su esposa había pensado hasta en el último detalle cuando estaba consciente de su inminente muerte, accedió a su última voluntad y llamo Pauna a su hija… Pauna Andry…Sin embargo su dicha no duro mucho; al poco tiempo, Escocia se vio envuelto en un conflicto tan grande que Wesly perdió la vida dejando a su pequeña hija huérfana de 3 meses; un primo lejano llamado Willgbour era el siguiente heredero en la línea de sucesión a la corona, y él tomo el puesto de su primo Wesly y se hizo cargo de Pauna; para fortuna de la pequeña, él y su esposa eran buenas personas, y la quisieron y cuidaron como una hija. Cuando Pauna tenía 7 años, la esposa de Wilgbour quedo embarazada y dio a luz a un niño al cual llamaron William; él y Pauna se criaron como hermanos, aunque ambos sabían cómo eran las cosas realmente. Después de tres años, Escocia entro en crisis nuevamente, y para el bienestar de sus hijos, Willgbour envió a Pauna y a William a Chicago donde su tía abuela Selene Emilia Elroy Regan.

A Selene la había desbastado la muerte de su hermana, y más todavía el hecho de no haber podido ir a su funeral; pero los negocios familiares requerían que ella estuviese al mando y no podía darse el lujo de abandonarlos; con el tiempo fue haciéndose menos agraciada, no porque careciera de belleza, si no porque sus facciones fueron endureciéndose cada vez mas, debido al gran peso que había caído sobre ella. Era una mujer solitaria, y por lo mismo presa fácil de cualquier busca fortunas; la dureza de su rostro era solo aparente, ya que seguía teniendo un corazón cálido y bueno, dócil y manejable. Nunca nadie se había enamorado de ella, y por eso mismo, cuando escuchó por primera vez tantas promesas de amor- como pueden existir en un hombre interesado por conseguir un fin - se enamoró locamente de él…uno de sus capataces, y fruto de ese amor pronto tendría un hijo. Sin embargo, fue demasiado bien educada para guardar apariencias, y después de ver que el tal, solo quería su dinero, lo corrió y lo amenazo tanto, que al pobre no le quedo ni una remota ilusión de llegar a verla de nuevo ni por toda la fortuna del mundo; claro que, ella en ningún momento menciono al pequeño que llevaba en su vientre, lo escondió durante mucho tiempo con vestidos mas pomposos de lo habitual, hasta que un día sola en su habitación dio a luz un varón. Nadie podía enterarse, pero por ser el único recuerdo de su único amor, decidió que cuidaría de él, y lo llamo Nicholas Legan (tergiverso su apellido para que no lo relacionaran directamente con ella). Compró una casa cerca de la mansión de Lakewood, que era donde vivía; contrató a una niñera, y fue ella quien se encargo de cuidar a ese hijo que tanto adoraba, pero que no podía reconocer en público. Cuando ella se entero que enviarían a sus sobrinos a Chicago, se alegro mucho, porque sabía por cartas que mantuvo con Wesly y Willbourg, que Pauna se parecía mucho a Charlotte, y deseaba y añoraba ver a su hermana. Cuando los pequeños llegaron a casa, ella no cabía de felicidad, los dos eran bastante bien parecidos y educados. Albert tenía 3 años, y Pauna 10. Pauna, era la viva imagen de su hermana, salvo por esos ojos verdes; los de su hermana eran azules. Con ellos, recibió también una misiva enviada por el rey Willgbour, en la cual le daba más detalles sobre porqué había enviado a los pequeños a Chicago, y el motivo era que Francia le había declarado la guerra a Escocia; los franceses querían la corona, y él tenía que mantener a salvo a los niños a como diera lugar; pero no quería que dejaran de crecer como lo que eran, un futuro rey y una princesa; por lo que solicitó, más bien exigió, se cambiara el nombre de los bancos; quería que el apellido Regan desapareciera, y que se conocieran como Andry, así los bancos pasarían a ese nombre; ella podría optar por llevar ese nombre también, y sus hijos podrían llevarlo libremente siempre recordando su linaje… esto le pareció muy conveniente a Selene, ya que aparte de casi exigirle cambiar el nombre, el trato decía que le proporcionaría una cantidad considerable mensualmente, y algo que ella no quería reconocer, pero que sabía perfectamente es, que sin esa propuesta que el rey de Escocia le hacia, los bancos Regan no durarían mas de unos cuantos meses y se vendrían a la quiebra, así que sin pensarlo más, aceptó la oferta del rey… y con el tiempo la familia Regan paso a la historia… ya nadie comentaba… ya nadie recordaba… porque ahora un nombre más importante los respaldaba ahora eran la familia Andry de Escocia…..

* * *

ME COSTO MUCHISIMO SUBIR ESTE DOC, JAJAJA HASTA EL MOMENTO IGNORO COMO ES QUE AL FIN LOGRE SUBIRLO... TUVE QUE BORRAR DE MIS ARCHIVOS EL ANTERIOR Y NO SE QUE PASARA... SINCERAMENTE... :( ... SI ALGUIEN QUISIERA EXPLICARME... SE LO AGRADECERE!....

HE ESCRITO ESTA HISTORIA CON LA COLABORACION DE UNA GRAN AMIGA, QUE AL IGUAL QUE TODAS NOSOTRAS DEJO QUE ESTA SERIE LE ROBARA EL CORAZON.... YESSI, GRACIAS!!!!!:D...

SE ACEPTAN REVIEWS Y SE AGRADECEN..... QUEREMOS SABER SU OPINION!

**GRACIAS**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II "Una triste historia"

Pauna cumplió 12 años; y fue enviada, como era tradición de las mejores familias, al Real Colegio San Pablo, en Inglaterra; porque ella tenía que ser una dama y un ama de casa perfecta. Su carácter era muy dócil, bastante parecido al de su madre, era tierna y amorosa con todos, y a su corta edad ya se había enamorado; el dueño de su corazón, era un joven irlandés llamado Charles, y aunque, no era un aristócrata, si tenía mucho dinero y una muy buena posición en la sociedad. Falta mencionar que así como ella estaba tan enamorada, él no se quedaba atrás, adoraba a Pauna con toda su alma, y ansiaba que el tiempo pasara para poder desposarla; dentro de dos años seria su presentación en sociedad, y para entonces ellos podrían ser felices para siempre; ya que hasta ese momento, podría pedir la mano de ella. El tiempo, como se espera en casos como este, pasó volando; Pauna y Charles se casaron en chicago por petición de ella, ya que ahí estaba aun viviendo su hermano Albert, y ella lo extrañaba muchísimo. Se casaron ahí, e iban a vivir en la mansión Lakewood, junto a Albert y la tía abuela, porque Pauna no quería estar más nunca alejada de las personas que quería; Charles accedió gustoso, haría lo que fuera por ver a su mujer feliz, y él iba a ser feliz, si ella era feliz, y si estaba junto a ella… así comenzaron su vida de casados; claro por ser él irlandés, y tener sus negocios allá, él viajaba mucho, y a veces dejaba a Pauna por largas temporadas; pero eran recompensadas por otras más largas de estadía en Lakewood. El tiempo siguió corriendo, y Albert cumplió 12 años; Pauna había cuidado muy bien de él, lo quería y cuidaba como si fuera su hijo; pero Charles quería su propio hijo, y para el siguiente verano, esperaban que llegara su pequeño retoño…Charles había planeado pasar con su esposa ese momento tan importante; sin embargo, un imprevisto se le presentó, y tubo q viajar inmediatamente a Irlanda. Pauna, tubo los dolores que le indicaron que el momento había llegado, y no había nadie más que la partera que llevaba dos meses viviendo en la mansión; los demás habían salido, Selene había tenido que ir a resolver un problema que se le había presentado con un miembro del ahora consorcio Andry-Legan ( a decir verdad, su hijo Nicholas había embarazado a una sirvienta, y casualmente estaba por dar a luz también; así que se había dirigido a casa de los Legan para asistirla, ya que nadie podía entererase de eso. Nicholas, contaba a penas con 16 años, e Isabela con 12, y todo debía hacerse con la más grande discreción, si no quería que se arruinaran sus planes…) La partera asistía en esos momentos a Pauna; ella sabía desde hace un mes, que Pauna tendría dos hijos, pero no se lo había hecho saber; porque una familia adinerada quería un hijo más que nada en el mundo, y le habían ofrecido dinero para que les encontrara un bebe recién nacido, para poder criarlo como propio, por lo que había decidido que entregaría uno a esta familia, y el otro se lo dejaría a su madre, y jamás se enteraría; claro no contaba con que Pauna, siendo una madre primeriza, y siempre apasionada, se resistió a la anestesia y a todo cansancio que pudiera manifestar, con el fin de ver a su pequeño cuando recién saliera de su vientre. Cuando la partera le entrego al primer bebe y Pauna lo vio, quedo satisfecha y a punto estuvo de dormirse cuando escucho otro llanto, y en medio de la confusión y el cansancio, pudo ver como la partera se dirigía a la puerta con un bebe en brazos, y se lo daba a un señor, y regresaba a atenderla; ella quiso hablar, pero no lo logro, y en pocos segundos, el sueño la venció…

Pauna despertaba nuevamente teniendo la misma pesadilla, una pequeña de ojos verdes y cabello rubio lloraba, y ella no podía tomarla en brazos y hacerla tranquilizar… en algún momento determinado, se pregunto si siempre había sido un sueño, porque lo sentía tan real, como si le hubieran arrebatado un hijo; pero ella no menciono nada a nadie, se lo guardo durante muchos años; crio a su pequeño, Walter Anthony Brower Andry con todo el amor y dulzura que poseía, junto a su amadísimo Charles. Anthony, veía como su madre cuidaba de las rosas, y él aprendió mucho de ella, de su paciencia, de su amor por todos los seres vivos y de su dedicación hacia las rosas, las cuales eran su más grande pasión. Cuando Anthony cumplió 8 años, su madre cayó enferma; cabe mencionar que Pauna nunca dejo de tener las mismas pesadillas, por lo que decidió comentarle a Albert todo lo sucedido, desde su primera visión el día en que nació Anthony… Albert tenía ya 18 años, era perspicaz, y muy inteligente, adoraba a su hermana, y le preocupó sobremanera lo que ella le contaba; pero no le dio la importancia que ameritaba en ese momento, por la enfermedad de Pauna; primero cuidaría de ella, y luego, ambos comenzarían la búsqueda, en primer lugar de la partera, y conforme a la información que obtuviera, pensaría la mejor manera de proseguir. Sin embargo, la recuperación de Pauna no llego nunca… El sepelio se llevo a cabo días después de que tuvieran esa conversación, y fue un día sumamente triste para toda la familia. Las rosas de Pauna se deshojaron, y para nadie paso desapercibido este detalle; hasta ellas sentían su ausencia….La tía abuela dejo que Albert se acostumbrara a su perdida, y durante un tiempo no tocó el tema que tanto ella, como Albert, sabían que debían de resolver pronto. Después de algunas semanas, la tan esperada charla llegó, y es que, en el Testamento de Pauna, estaba explicito que heredaba a Albert todo cuanto poseía, y por ende, era él quien debía de convertirse en cabeza de la familia; pero por el hecho de ser tan joven, tendrían que mantenerlo en el anonimato por un tiempo determinado… Albert, sin más remedio aceptó, pensando que mientras estuviera en el anonimato, no tendría que guardar apariencias, y podría al menos el tiempo q durara su anonimato, dedicarse a lo que más amaba, el cuido de los animales y viajar… La tía abuela, no tuvo ninguna objeción; de cierta forma era conveniente para ella que él se mantuviera alejado, para que no se dieran cuenta de todo el dinero que giraba para su hijo Nicholas y su esposa, a la que había convertido en una mujer de sociedad, y muy respetable, después de haber sido una simple sirvienta… Isabela aquel día en que dio a luz, trajo a este mundo a dos pequeños, una niña y un niño, Elisa y Neal Legan, los cuales eran la adoración de su abuela… de su verdadera abuela… pero todo esto era completamente secreto…

No podemos dejar de lado a Charles en todo este asunto, el amor que tenia hacia su esposa y su hijo era el más puro, sincero y grande amor que pudiese profesar un simple mortal, por lo que la muerte de su esposa le dolió en lo más profundo, pero por amor a su hijo debía mantener la cordura. Sin embargo, ya nada tenía que hacer en Lakewood, por lo que decidió marcharse con Anthony a Irlanda; todo lo planeo para dentro de tres meses, pero cuando faltaba una semana para dicho viaje, Charles murió de un ataque al corazón; así que, Anthony seguiría viviendo en Lakewood por tiempo indefinido, y aunque tantas muertes eran acontecimientos dolorosos para la familia, no lo eran para la fortuna Andry-Legan, la cual iba en aumento…

Debemos admitir que Selene Elroy, había hecho un magnífico trabajo al mantener oculto el verdadero parentesco con los Legan… Únicamente había informado a Albert que la familia Legan, eran socios de los Andry desde sus inicios, y que eran primos lejanos de los Andry. Albert claro, le creyó, no tenia porque dudar de la noble dama que había dedicado su vida a cuidar de él y de su hermana, y ahora hacia lo mismo con Anthony, Sin embargo, solicitó a la tía permiso para contratar a alguien que llevara las finanzas, so pretexto de que no quería cargarla más con cuestiones de trabajo, Albert lo hacía sinceramente de buena voluntad, después de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho por criarlos de alguna manera quería recompensarla; claro la tía abuela pensó que de esta manera, ya no podría seguir girando tan generosas sumas de dinero a los Legan, así que antes de aceptar la propuesta de Albert, realizo un último giro bastante generoso a su hijo con el cual aseguraba la fortuna Legan. De ahí en adelante, todos los movimientos que se hicieran serian legales; después de esto, aceptó feliz la propuesta de su sobrino, ya que estaba consciente que el dedicarse a los negocios no era propio de las damas…

Albert, recordaba a un buen amigo de Charles; el cual, le colaboraba con las finanzas a su cuñado por lo que decidió llamarle y hacerle la propuesta…George aceptó encantado, primero porque tenía en gran estima a Charles y a Pauna, y en memoria de ellos haría lo que fuera por ayudar a un familiar tan cercano, y en segundo la paga realmente era muy buena, por lo que no se habló mas del asunto y sellaron el trato; trato que con el tiempo de convivencia dejó de ser un compromiso laboral, para convertirse en una verdadera amistad; claro que George seguía recibiendo un salario, pero si no lo hubiera recibido de igual manera colaboraría con su querido amigo, William Albert Andry.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III "Una decision importante"**

Profundicemos un poco en la vida de este apuesto caballero, W. Albert Andry… descendiente directo del rey de Escocia y futuro heredero de la corona, llego a Lakewood a la edad de 8 años huyendo no por voluntad propia sino mas bien por orden de sus padres y de su patria, ya que corría riesgo su vida y la de su hermana, la cual no era su hermana de sangre, pero que por la corta edad que ambos tenían cuando el destino los juntó se criaron y amaron siempre como hermanos...

A la edad de 5 años este caballero aprendió a tocar la gaita, y conforme el tiempo paso se volvió una de sus pasiones más grandes, por lo que siempre que se le presentaba la oportunidad, se adentraba en el bosque para tocar ese instrumento con mayor tranquilidad, y en comunión con la naturaleza que tanto amaba…

Durante uno de sus paseos conoció a una pequeña que lloraba la perdida de una amiga… al verla se estremeció, era tan parecida a su hermana…

- _Porque lloras pequeña pecosa? Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras…_- estas fueron las palabras de Albert al dirigirse a la pequeña…

-_Tu quien eres? Pareces un astronauta…eres varón pero usas falda, y tienes una pipa como un estomago y suena como si muchos caracoles se arrastraran!!!_

Albert y la pequeña comenzaron a reír, él por la ocurrencia de la pequeña y ella por lo gracioso de su atuendo. Sin embargo, Albert la observaba y entre más la veía, más se admiraba del profundo parecido con su hermana. Recordó la plática que tuviera con ella días antes de su muerte, las constantes pesadillas y la promesa que se había hecho de investigar más a fondo el asunto con aquella partera; no sería fácil, no tenía idea donde buscarla, ni siquiera sabía si estaba viva aun; estos pensamientos rondaban su mente mientras veía reír a la pequeña. Estuvieron juntos un rato mas, Candy, ese era el nombre de la niña, le dijo que vivía en el Hogar de Pony y le conto como se había tenido que separar de su hermana Anne. Después de charlar un poco Albert se retiró; ya tenía la información que necesitaba, ahora hablaría con George sobre iniciar un trámite de adopción; así si tardaba años en localizar a la partera y resultaba ser cierta la historia, la pequeña estaría ya con su familia; y si resultaba no ser cierta, la pequeña tendría una familia, y él tendría la dicha de ver a través de ella a su querida hermana…

Albert se encontraba solo en su estudio; cada vez se le permitía salir menos; tendría que fugarse cuanto antes, ya lo tenía todo planeado dejaría crecer su barba y utilizaría siempre gafas - unas gafas grises para el sol - y se comunicaría con su tía por carta. Ella no lo sabía, esto lo había planeado Albert y George la otra tarde cuando tomaban el té, ahora solo esperaba a su amigo, para dejar listos los documentos necesarios para su partida, y no dejar a la tía con ningún pendiente; él partiría, pero estaría al tanto de todo a través de George…

Al poco rato de estar Albert meditando sobre su futuro, llego George…

- _Como se encuentra amo William? …_ fue lo primero que George dijo al entrar en el estudio y ver lo pálido que Albert se encontraba…

-_ Mas o menos George, ya no soporto este encierro… quiero irme pronto de aquí; estaba pensando ocupar durante algún tiempo la cabaña de la familia que está abandonada en el bosque. Crees que alguien me busque ahí?..._

George se quedo pensativo durante unos segundos y dijo:

- C_reo que es muy probable que lo busquen ahí, pero si no lo encuentran, dudo mucho que regresen a buscarle. Puedo encargarme de que ese sea el primer lugar en el que decidan buscar; mientras creo que tendrá que hospedarse en algún hotel…_

- _Oh! No, si de eso es de lo que estoy huyendo! No quiero más habitaciones elegantes, por lo menos mientras pueda evitarlo. Creo que dormiré a la intemperie mientras buscan en esa cabaña; después si necesito cubrirme de la lluvia iré a esa cabaña, de lo contrario no utilizaré mas construcción que la que pueda hacerme yo mismo…George, ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo planeado adoptar a una pequeña del Hogar de Pony; podrías averiguar los tramites que debo realizar?. También necesito contratar un investigador privado para que me ayude a localizar a la partera que asistió a mi hermana, recuerdas su nombre?..._

_- Claro, lo recuerdo, el ama de llaves fue quien la recomendó, su nombre es Gazmia, si mi memoria no me falla y es de un condado que se encuentra cerca del lago Michigan, pero no recuerdo exactamente…_

- _No te preocupes George, esa información bastará para comenzar la búsqueda, el resto lo hará el detective, solo espero que siga con vida…_

- _Señor, había olvidado mencionarle… la semana pasada recibí carta de su padre… quería comunicarle que los hijos de su tío el duque de Cronwell, vendrán a vivir a Lakewood dentro de 15 días…Alistar y Archivald Cronwell de 12 y 10 años respectivamente. Su padre ha hablado tan bien de este lugar, que casi ha obligado a su hermano que envíe a sus hijos lo antes posible…_

- _Supongo que no podre verlos a ellos tampoco, cierto? Ya ni siquiera me permiten ver al hijo de mi hermana…_

- _No Señor, me temo que aun no podrá verlos…_

- _Bueno infórmale a la tía abuela sobre su llegada…_

Albert salió del estudio ya no había más que esperar, todo estaba en orden y el podría marcharse sin ningún problema…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV "Nuevas Amistades"**

Albert se había marchado de casa, únicamente había dejado una nota para la tía abuela…

_Querida Tía Abuela… _

_Tal vez no te sorprenda mi ausencia, bastante debes de conocerme para saber que el encierro en el que me encontraba me estaba asfixiando. Te prometo que el buen nombre de la familia no se verá afectado, y que cuando llegue el momento de presentarme como cabeza de la familia lo hare con honor; pero por favor regálame este tiempo que me queda para disfrutar de hacer lo que amo…. No descuidaré los negocios. George sabe dónde encontrarme (no lo presiones que no te lo dirá) Nos mantendremos en contacto a través de él._

_Creo que ya te ha dado informe de los próximos visitantes, por favor cuida de ellos, como lo hiciste con mi hermana y conmigo, y como lo haces ahora con Anthony…_

_Te informo que estoy tramitando la adopción de una pequeña, quiero que la eduques para que sea una gran dama, digna de los Andry. Cuando esté todo arreglado, George la llevara a casa…_

_Te quiere_

_Tu sobrino _

_W.A.A._

De cierta forma la tía abuela ya se lo esperaba. Había notado el cambio en su semblante durante los días de encierro, y sus ojos perdieron el brillo que los caracterizaba…

_- Solo espero que te cuides bien William… _Dijo para sí la elegante dama cuando hubo leído la carta de su querido sobrino…

Albert llevaba 2 días durmiendo a la intemperie y estaba simplemente fascinado. Descansaba una tarde de verano bajo la sombra de un árbol, después de haber degustado un sabroso pescado que él mismo había atrapado, cuando sintió que algo halaba sus barbas; abrió sus ojos y vio frente a él a un pequeño zorrillo, tenía sangre en una de sus patas, se veía hambriento y lo miraba suplicante. Albert se compadeció del animalito y curo su herida, vendo su patita con un trozo de tela que arranco de su camisa, y después le dio de comer; mientras todo esto ocurría, Albert hablaba con el zorrillo y curiosamente parecía entenderle a la perfección. A partir de entonces, surgió entre ellos una amistad que duraría toda la vida…Con el tiempo Albert fue haciéndose amigo de todos los animalitos del bosque; pero solo uno lo acompañaba, día y noche, por todos sus recorridos… y ese era Pupé, nombre que otorgo a aquel gracioso y tierno zorrillo que había curado de su patita aquella tarde de verano…

* * *

Anthony Andry era un chico peculiar, a su corta edad ya era experto en el cuidado de las rosas, era algo que lo apasionaba y de algún modo lo hacía sentirse cerca de su madre; ya que había sido ella quien había inculcado en el pequeño esta fascinación; sin embargo la tía abuela estaba preocupada, porque él parecía no querer hablar con nadie; había intentado que formara amistad con los hijos de Nicholas ya que eran de edades afines, pero aunque sus modales eran ejemplares con sus primos, ella se dio cuenta que jamás se querrían mas allá de lo que dictaran las normas de buena conducta de la sociedad… pero aun quedaba un rayito de esperanza… la llegada de sus primos de Escocia. La tía abuela esperaba que esto cambiara un poco el silencio de su sobrino… de mas esta decir que era el consentido de su tía, muy por encima de su buen comportamiento; tenía algo más de peso a su favor, y es que era el nieto de su amada hermana Charlotte. Y cómo se le parecía! Sus mismos ojos azul cielo, su cabello rubio y su piel blanca eran el contraste perfecto para su carácter dulce y su bondad; y a los ojos de su tía eran la fusión de la perfección…- me atrevería a asegurar, queridas lectoras, que lo quería más, mucho más que a sus propios nietos, que a pesar de llevar su sangre, ella sabía muy lo mal educados y caprichosos que eran la mayor parte del tiempo -…

El tiempo paso volando, cuando menos sintieron ya estaban con ellos los primos de Anthony…

Stear y Archie llegaron una mañana soleada a la mansión Lakewood, habían acordado que sería Stear quien se presentaría primero a la tia abuela, ya que él era el hermano mayor, y después de presentaría a su hermano menor y éste podría agradecer a la hospitalidad que la amable dama les brindaba…

Stear al ver a la tía abuela que bajaba a recibirlos se apresuro a decir:

- _Es un verdadero placer para mi hermano y para mi, conocerla al fin tía abuela. Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Alistar Cronwell y este es mi hermano menor, Archivald Cronwell…_

La tía abuela estaba encantada con los buenos modales de sus sobrinos, y contesto muy amablemente a la presentación de la siguiente manera:

- _Es para mí un honor recibirles, Alistar, Archivald, esta casa es tan mía como vuestra y espero que la sientan de ahora en adelante como su hogar. Math y Lucas estarán a su cargo, y podrán solicitarles lo que Uds. necesiten…_

Ahora era el turno de Archivald:

- _Tía abuela, agradecemos sinceramente la hospitalidad que nos brinda y sepa que nos tiene a sus ordenes_ - Se inclinó y besó el torso de la mano de la elegante señora…

- _Muchas gracias Archivald_, dijo la dama. _Pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones; se les enviara un sirviente para avisarles a qué hora tomaremos el té. Les presentaré a su primo Anthony entonces…_

-_ Con su permiso tía abuela,_ dijeron ambos jovencitos al unísono…

- _Adelante,_ respondió…

Se dirigieron, pues los hermanos Cronwell a sus habitaciones, las cuales estaban una al lado de la otra para ventaja de ambos; ya que eran muy unidos, y nos les hubiese gustado quedar muy distanciados. Se apresuraron a arreglarse, y cuando hubieron acabado se dispusieron a esperar la orden que llevaría el sirviente para bajar a tomar el té…

El sirviente llego y dijo que los esperaban en la sala de té dentro de 20 minutos. Cuando se hubo marchado, Archivald salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su hermano…

-_ Hermano, como crees que sea nuestro primo?_ Dijo Archie a Stear, mientras tomaba asiento en una silla…

Stear le dijo que lo ignoraba por completo, pero que esperaba que fuera afable y que le agradara la ciencia, pues ya quería mostrarle sus nuevos inventos…

Archie un poco divertido por los verdaderos intereses de su hermano con respecto a su primo le dijo:

- _Pues esperemos que así sea, para que no se enfade cada vez que le explote uno de tus inventos…_

Stear pareció no escuchar el comentario y ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a bajar…

- _Adelante_… se escucho la voz de la tía abuela al otro lado de la puerta… Los jóvenes entraron en la sala muy bien decorada; ellos acostumbrados a visitar los palacios estuvieron de acuerdo, sin decirlo, en que la decoración de aquel salón y de la casa en general no envidiaría en nada a los mejores palacios en los que habían estado. Definitivamente, esta dama tenía un gusto exquisito…

Al entrar pudieron observar un joven más o menos de su edad parado a un lado de la tía abuela. Cuando se acercaron, la presentación dio inicio:

- _Alistar, Archivald, permítanme que les presente a su primo Anthony Andry. Anthony, ellos son tus primos de Escocia, Alistar y Archivald Cronwell…_

Hubo silencio en la habitación mientras los tres jóvenes se reconocían… Al fin Alistar rompió el silencio diciendo:

- _Mucho gusto querido primo. Mi hermano y yo, estábamos ansiando conocerte y esperamos que podamos llevarnos bien…_

Anthony sonrió, vio la sinceridad en los ojos de ambos jóvenes y supo desde ese momento que serian grandes amigos…

- _Gracias primos, estoy encantado de que hayan venido y también espero que podamos llevarnos bien…_

Durante el tiempo que pasaron frente a la tía abuela todo fue buena educación, hablaban y comentaban solo lo necesario y cuando al fin si vieron libres de ella decidieron salir a caminar. Anthony quería mostrarles el jardín de las rosas, y Stear estaba ansioso por enseñar a Anthony sus nuevos inventos; mientras que Archie los veía y los escuchaba, fascinado, parecía que se conocieran desde siempre y que únicamente habían dejado de verse algún tiempo y ahora solo se ponían al día….


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V "Nos volveremos a encontrar"

El Hogar de Pony es un orfanato dirigido por la señorita Pony y la hermana María. Hace muchos años atrás, Un frío día de invierno, los niños estaban sentados cenando pero un bebé muy travieso llamado Tom, escuchó ruidos afuera y quiso ir a investigar. La Hna. María lo regañó y lo llevó de nuevo a la mesa; Tom se enojó mucho y tiró toda su cena. Antes de que pudieran regañarlo, la srita. Pony escuchó lo que a Tom tanto le intrigaba. Afuera, en medio de la nieve, se escucha el llanto de un bebé. La hna. María salió rápidamente, seguida de la Srita pony. Las dos maravillosas mujeres se dirigieron al lugar donde provenía el llanto, y encontraron una canastita con una pequeña de cabellos y ojos negros, que lloraba a todo pulmón; en la canasta había una nota al parecer de la madre, donde decía que el nombre de la niña era Annie, y pedía que se hicieran cargo de su pequeña, ya que ella no contaba con los medios necesarios para hacerlo; cuando la Srita Pony cargó a la bebé, su llanto cesó; pero un poco mas apagado se escuchaba el llanto de otro bebé, un poco mas retirado de donde se encontraban; caminaron un poco más y se sorprendieron al encontrar a otro bebé, a este lo acompañaba únicamente una muñequita la cual se llamaba Candy. La segunda pequeña que encontraron era rubia y muy blanca, cabello rizado y unos enormes ojos verde esmeralda. La Hermana María al ver que el nombre de la muñeca era Candy, y la habían encontrado en un día de nieve, sugirió como nombre para la pequeña Candice White…

De espíritu alegre, traviesa y atolondrada era Candice White, tenia 8 añitos y se había ganado el corazón de todos los niños y las hermanas del hogar. Candy, como la llamaban, era muy fuerte de carácter y segura de si, siempre cuidaba de Annie, a la que consideraba su mejor amiga y la quería como a una hermana…

Un día llegó al hogar una pareja de esposos, al parecer de una muy buena familia, y quedaron maravillados con el carisma de Candy; por lo que decidieron adoptarla. Cuando hablaron con las hermanas sobre su propósito, ambas se miraron, era una buena oportunidad para ella, aunque ellas no quisieran alejarse de Candy; sin embargo dijeron a la pareja que dirían a la pequeña sobre su propuesta y si ella aceptaba, el trato estaría hecho…

Candy se encontraba observando el horizonte desde la colina de Pony, acababa de bajar del padre árbol y se disponía dirigirse al hogar para ayudar a las hermanas con la cena cuando fue sorprendida por la srita Pony…

- _Candy, tengo algo importante que decirte_… dijo solemnemente la anciana.

- _Si hermana? Ahorita iba a ayudarles con la cena, solo me detuve a ver el atardecer_… se apresuró a decir Candy pensando que iban a retarla…

- _Lo sé Candy, no pienso retarte… dijo la srita pony con una sonrisa melancólica…- viste la pareja de esposos que vino hoy al hogar candy?, agrego la anciana…_

Candy se quedo pensando un momento y dijo:

- _Si, estuvieron hablando con Annie y conmigo un momento, me parecieron muy simpáticos… que querían? … _

- _Quieren saber si te gustaría ir a vivir con ellos?_

- _Annie y yo? _Dijo con un poco de ilusión ya que ambas soñaban con tener padres algún día…

- _No cariño, solo tu… _

_- Señorita Pony_, dijo Candy con sus ojitos apunto de verter lagrimas… _ud. Quiere que me vaya?..._

- _Oh, No. Candy!, ni la hermana María ni yo queremos que te vayas; pero pensamos que podría ser una buena oportunidad para tu futuro. Sabes Candy, son una familia con una muy buena posición económica, respetables y desean mucho tener una hija a quien amar, y puesto que te escogieron a ti, no dudaría ni un momento de su buen juicio…_ la srita Pony al ver el rostro desencajado de Candy solo agregó antes de marcharse – _"piénsalo Candy"…_ y dio un tierno beso en la frente de la niña…

Candy se quedo sola junto al padre árbol, pensando, llorando… por qué debía ella tomar una decisión tan difícil…

Estuvo pensándolo durante unos momentos más y al fin tomo una decisión; hablaría inmediatamente con la Srita Pony y la hermana María. Ella no quería hacerlo, no quería separase de Annie; pero era lo mejor, lo mejor que podría hacer…

Toc..Toc… se escucho la puerta…

- _Adelante _dijo la Srita Pony…

_- Srita Pony, Hermana María, he tomado una decisión… _

- _Y bien?_ Dijo la hermana María bastante ansiosa…

- _Verán, Uds. saben que yo quiero mucho a Annie, como a una hermana, y ambas soñamos siempre con tener unos padres que nos amen; y los Srs. Que vinieron solo quieren a una niña; entonces quiero que me dejen hablar con ellos mañana para pedirles que elijan a Annie…_

- _Candy, ellos no quieren una niña, te quieren a ti…_

- _Si hermana, pero yo se que podré convencerlos de que quieran a Annie. Annie necesita más que yo unos padres, porque yo tengo dos madres maravillosas… y no quiero que Annie se dé cuenta que me eligieron a mi primero… por favor…_

Las hermanas que rara vez podían negarle algo a esa rubia pecosa, accedieron a su petición, y al día siguiente Candy tuvo una entrevista con los esposos Britter…

Candy salió de la entrevista con una sonrisa en los labios pero con sus bellos ojos esmeraldas muy tristes…se separaría de su hermana, pero sería por su bien… _"y nos volveremos a encontrar Annie"_, dijo Candy en un susurro mientras veía alejarse el coche de los Britter, y ahora también de su querida hermana…

Después de unos minutos de buen juicio, Candy no soporto mas el dolor; aunque sabía que había hecho lo mejor para su amiga, le dolía sobremanera tener que separarse de ella, y siendo Candy una persona que no podía ocultar sus emociones corrió por los bosques hecha un mar de lágrimas; rogando a Dios que cuidara de su amiga y que todo fuera como ella lo había deseado, como lo habían deseado ambas…

Sentada en una de las ramas del padre árbol, Candy recordaba los acontecimientos de ese día y una frase que de cierta forma la impactó… _"Eres más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras_…" no lloraré mas, se dijo y vio el prendedor que había dejado caer el apuesto caballero_… es una A, que querrá decir_?... y con este pensamiento el día murió y dio la bienvenida a una reconfortante noche…


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI "Dolorosas verdades"**

Candy despertaba como todos los días con mucha energía para trabajar y ayudar a las hermanas con los demás niños del hogar; únicamente estaba ella para ayudarlas, ya que sus dos hermanos habían sido adoptados… "Tom fue el primero y estaba muy feliz" –Candy recordaba- "y Annie… Oh Annie como brillaron tus ojos cuando ibas del brazo de tu padre"…

Candy y Annie mantenían una correspondencia regular y sabía que era muy feliz y eso la hacía pensar que había tomado la mejor decisión aquel día…

- _Ya me llegara mi turno_, decía con una sonrisa en sus labios y un destello de ilusión en sus ojos…

- _Pero mientras tanto tengo mucho que hacer aquí_...

Candy era conocida por los niños del hogar como la jefa, porque todo lo que hacía siempre le salía bien, escalaba árboles mejor que cualquiera y sabia enlazar muy bien…

Candy en uno de sus largos paseos por el bosque se había hecho amiga de un coatí, al cual había llamado Klim; el coatí ya nunca se separaba de Candy y se convirtió en su confidente…

Un día llego George al hogar, hacia bastante tiempo que Candy lo veía llegar, hablaba con las monjas y se retiraba; cuando ella preguntaba por qué llegaba nunca le decían nada, eso la intrigaba por lo que ese día pudo mas su curiosidad, y se quedo escuchando del otro lado de la puerta…

- _Hermanas…_ -Era George quien hablaba- _como Uds. ya saben el sr William Andry lleva dos años solicitando la adopción de la Srta. Candice, pero Uds. no han hecho más que ponernos obstáculo tras obstáculo, eso ha llevado al sr Andry a apresurar la investigación que lo hacía suponer que la Srta. Candice es su sobrina; después de un año y medio investigando al fin llegaron a mis manos las pruebas que confirman la suposición del Sr Andry; por lo que después que le haya expuesto el caso espero que no vaya a haber ningún inconveniente con regresar a la pequeña a su hogar…_

Las hermanas estaban atónitas, llevaban negando la adopción de Candy no solo porque no quisieran separarse de ella, si no porque el hecho de que un sirviente hiciera el trámite no les daba la plena seguridad y confianza de que Candy iría a un lugar donde la amarían de verdad…

Pero ahora si lo que decía ese hombre era cierto no tendrían alternativa, y les rompía el corazón separarse de su pequeña pensando que tal vez no iba a ser feliz. No comprendían porqué si su tío tanto quería que viviera con ellos, no llegaba él mismo a hacer el trámite… ni siquiera la conocía!...

El asombro de Candy fue tal que se desmayó; el ruido causado por su caída hizo que George y las hermanas se apresuraran a la puerta, y al ver a Candy en el suelo, supieron que había escuchado todo…

Candy comenzaba a reaccionar después de unos minutos, estaba pálida, aturdida por el golpe y por los recuerdos que la invadían conforme recuperaba el conocimiento, hasta que llego a su cabeza el motivo de su desmayo y viendo a George a los ojos le dijo…

- _Entonces, tengo familia?_ En su voz había dolor… por qué si tenía familia llegaban 12 años tarde a su vida?

- _Srta. Candice permítame explicar cómo pasaron las cosas…_

A George le tembló un poco la voz, a pesar de ser alguien que no demostraba nunca sus emociones; le dolió pensar que tenía que decirle a esa pequeña tan frágil como era, y que tanto le recordaba a Pauna, que sí tenía familia pero que ya no la tenía…

Por unos momentos guardó silencio, no sabía cómo comenzar, aclaró su garganta y dio inicio a su relato…

_- Srta. Candice, Ud. Desciende de los reyes de Escocia, pero por motivos de Guerra su madre se vio en la obligación de emigrar a esta ciudad en donde vivía su tía abuela. A la edad de 12 años se enamoró de un joven irlandés, después de 3 años decidieron formar una familia… Pauna y Charles, Bower Andry, esos son sus apellidos… Pauna quedo embarazada al tiempo de haberse casado, ambos esperaron con gran ilusión su llegada; cuando al fin llegó, a su padre se le presentó un problema en sus empresas en Irlanda y tuvo que viajar de urgencia, por lo que Pauna quedó solamente con la partera. Nadie sospechó la maldad en el corazón de ésta, que sabía desde un mes antes de su nacimiento que Pauna tendría Gemelos; pero jamás lo dijo… por lo que su madre esperaba solo a un hijo._

_Cuando su hermano nació, la partera lo entrego a su madre, y ella cansada como estaba se comenzó a dejar vencer por el sueño cuando escucho otro llanto, y vio como la partera entregaba otro bebé a un hombre; pero no supo mas porque inmediatamente se quedo dormida, al despertar no supo distinguir si eso lo había soñado o no; paso así muchos años soñando con un bebé que lloraba y que ella no podía alcanzar, pero no había mencionado a nadie esto hasta que enfermó; le comentó a su hermano sobre su sueño, y él le prometió que investigaría al respecto, pero ya no hubo tiempo, porque la enfermedad de su madre fue muy fuerte y la venció…_

En este punto George guardó silencio, Candy lloraba desconsolada escuchando el relato de George, pero iba creciendo en ella una ilusión al escuchar hablar sobre su madre; sin embargo se vino abajo al darse cuenta del significado de las palabras que George acababa de mencionar…

Las lágrimas no cesaban, ya no tenía madre, pero al menos ella supo que su madre la quiso y no la abandonó como a veces lo había pensado… esto paso por su mentecita y se tranquilizo un poco… - _Siga por favor_, le dijo a George…

Este continúo…

- _Su tío abuelo William, hermano de la Sra. Pauna comenzó a investigar y dimos con el paradero de la partera después de más de un año de búsqueda, la encontramos agonizando, dijo que sabía que llegaríamos porque necesitaba expiar su culpa…_

_Brevemente nos relató como una familia adinerada le había ofrecido dinero si ella les entregaba a un bebe recién nacido; al principio estuvo renuente a aceptar, pero al ver el amor y deseo con que estos le rogaban, y al observar en sus ojos que en verdad anhelaban un hijo, accedió a su petición; para este entonces ella ya sabía que su madre esperaba gemelos y decidió callar pensando que de esta forma haría feliz a ambas familias…_

_Ella entrego al primer bebé que nació a su madre, y a ti te entregó a su hermano para que te sacara cuanto antes de la casa; luego confirmó q tu madre y tu hermano dormían y se apresuró a ir en tu búsqueda. Se reunió con su hermano cerca del lago Michigan, él te entregó y se marchó, y únicamente quedaron tu y ella en la oscuridad de la noche, esperando que la pareja llegara a reclamarte; sin embargo la pareja no aparecía nunca y Gemina, así se llamaba la partera, tuvo miedo y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, cuando entro mas en él, escucho unas voces fuertes discutiendo, al parecer era la pareja que Gazmia esperaba, pero lo que escuchó cambio el rumbo de las cosas…_

_La pareja no era pareja de verdad, si no miembros de una banda de delincuentes que se encargaban de robar pequeños para venderlos como esclavos en Europa, y la discusión se debía a que la mujer como era nueva en la banda se estaba echando para atrás…Gazmia se asustó al escuchar esto y tu percibiste su angustia por lo que comenzaste a llorar, por lo que se vieron descubiertas por la pareja. Gemina comenzó a correr, tanto como le era posible hasta que logró perder a la pareja; llegó a una casa hogar, y vio como una mujer colocaba a su pequeña en una cesta y la dejaba ahí con la esperanza que las damas que atendían el hogar la recogieran… Gazmia observó por unos momentos, era evidente que debía tomar una decisión, devolverte a tu hogar o dejarte ahí en esa casa hogar… devolviéndote implicaba –según ella- su muerte, ya que había ocultado la verdad a sus patrones, y había estado a punto de vender a su hija- no estaba muy lejos de la realidad esa suposición- Entonces pudo más el miedo de Gazmia y te dejó ahí, bajo un árbol a poca distancia de la otra pequeña, se dirigió a la pequeña de la cesta, la observó algunos momentos y vio que tenía una muñeca con ella, se la quitó y te la dio a ti; pero al hacer esto, la pequeña de la cesta comenzó a llorar, entonces Gazmia se escondió, y tu comenzaste a llorar también…_

_El resto de la historia Uds. Ya lo saben…_

_Gemina observaba a través de la ventana, al cabo de unos momentos decidió regresar a la mansión…Tu madre y tu hermano aun dormían… nadie se entero… Gemina tuvo la intención muchas veces de hablar pero siempre se dejaba vencer por el temor… Murió al terminar de narrarme lo ocurrido….Creo que después de esto no tendrán ninguna duda Hermanas…_

George se dirigió a ellas, y ellas solo asintieron con sus cabezas…

Candy lloraba pero ya no sabía por qué, no era tristeza absoluta, pero tampoco era de completa felicidad, tenía muchas preguntas…

Candy levanto su rostro y dijo a George, - _por qué es mi tío abuelo quien me busca y no mi padre?_

George dudó, un momento, pero no podía ocultarle la verdad… - _tu padre y tu madre se amaron muchísimo… y él no pudo vivir sin ella… al poco tiempo de haber muerto tu madre, él falleció… _

Candy realmente se sentía muy triste, había tenido un papá y una mamá sin saberlo, y ahora que lo sabia no podía conocerlos… esto hacia dolerle el corazón… _- y mi hermano?_ Se atrevió a preguntar, esperando la peor de las respuestas…

A George le cambio su semblante al recordar a Anthony y tener por lo menos una buena noticia que darle…

- _Tu hermano se llama Anthony; él aun no sabe nada sobre ti, pero pienso informarles esta noche…_

_Srta. Candice- pregunto George- se irá desde este momento conmigo o quiere que regrese más tarde?_

Candy lo pensó un momento y luego respondió…

- _Podría venir mañana por mí? Quiero despedirme de algunos amigos primero…_

- _Como guste Srta. _–dijo George- y se iba a retirar cuando Candy lo llamó y le dijo… - _por favor, no me llame Srta. Candice, Llámeme Candy…_

George sonrió de medio lado, cuan parecida era a su madre, pensó…

_- Será como Ud. Diga Candy… Feliz día…_

* * *

**NOTAS**

Gracias Tania y Dianis por leeR!:D esperamos no defraudarlas!!! y no dejen de enviarnos sus comentarios!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII "Presentacion en sociedad"

George se dirigió inmediatamente después de su entrevista con Candy, a la Mansión Andry y solicito hablar con la tía abuela, ésta lo recibió en el estudio, pensando que le traería noticias de Albert, y no estaba del todo equivocada; pero no era Albert el tema principal en esta oportunidad, si no, la hija de Pauna Andry Bower…

La tía abuela no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, todo tenía que ser un mal sueño, casi se desmaya al escuchar la historia de la pequeña… Anthony, su adorado Anthony tenía una hermana gemela…

_- George pero por qué no la has traído contigo? Oh! Mi pobre sobrina, tanto tiempo… y en una casa hogar! Y nosotros sin saberlo!... _

_- La Srta. Candice me solicito un día para despedirse de las personas que la criaron, mañana por la tarde la traeré a esta casa… El amo William me ha solicitado le sugiera que Candy sea presentada en sociedad junto a su hermano…_

_- Si Claro estoy de acuerdo, la fiesta de Anthony es para dentro de un mes, creo que tendremos tiempo para enseñarle buenos modales… no creo que haya aprendido mucho en una casa hogar, dile a William que no se preocupe, se hará como diga…_

La tía abuela salió precipitada, dando órdenes para arreglar la habitación, le darían la que había sido de su madre, tenía que tener todo listo para mañana en la tarde…

George llego al hogar de pony como lo había prometido, Candy había pasado pensando toda la noche, se había despedido de los suyos y ahora ya había asimilado mejor la idea, la había aceptado y era feliz… se fue del hogar que la vio crecer con la promesa de volver pronto de visita, seria mentir decir que no hubo lagrimas en esa despedida, en ese lugar quedaba su infancia y parte de su alma… pero se llevaba con ella todos los bonitos recuerdos y a cada una de las personas que estuvieron con ella las llevaría en su mente y corazón para siempre.

Candy vio la imponente mansión y quedo boquiabierta, era gigantesca, de pronto se sentía tan pequeña, George notó su nerviosismo y la animó a seguir adelante…

_- Vamos, Candy… adentro la esperan…_

_- Quien me espera George?, ya saben sobre mi?_

_- Si, el día de ayer después de hablar con Ud. Vine a dar la feliz noticia a la Sra. Elroy._

_- La tía abuela?_

_- Exacto._

Al entrar, se sorprendió aun más; sólo la sala donde se encontraba era más grande que todo el hogar!...

Metida en sus pensamientos estaba cuando entro la tía abuela, quien no sabía cómo saludarla, quería abrazarla, pero no sabía si la pequeña iba a rechazarla… por lo que se limito a decir…

_- Buenas tardes Candice…_

Candy quedo fría ante el saludo tan poco amable de su tía, pero como se sentía tan ignorante de todo lo relacionado a buenos modales, solo se limito a contestar….

_- Buenas tardes, Tía abuela._

Ambas mujeres se observaban con deseos de llorar y abrazarse; sin embargo decidieron reprimir sus emociones por temor a lo que la otra pensaría; el silencio fue amo y señor durante unos minutos…

La tía abuela no dudó ni un momento sobre el parentesco de la pequeña, era idéntica a Pauna, y ella era la viva imagen de Charlotte, su amada hermana… salvo por esos ojos verde esmeralda habría jurado que estaba frente a ella... Charlotte…

Candy pensaba que nunca había visto una expresión tan dura en una persona… en la frialdad de su saludo, cómo había podido recibirla de esa manera?...

El silencio fue interrumpido por Greg, el mayordomo…

_- Sra. Elroy…_

_El joven Alistar Cronwell _

_El joven Archivald Cronwell_

_Y el joven Anthony Brower…_

Luego se retiro…

Candy al escuchar el ultimo nombre se puso tensa… era su hermano, su corazón latía rápidamente; cuando los tres jóvenes entraron le fue fácil reconocer entre ellos a Anthony…

Era rubio, bastante más alto que ella, sus ojos eran azules y su piel blanca… Ambos jóvenes se veían de pies a cabeza…

Los tres caballeros habían sido informados sobre la triste historia de Candy… y Anthony se sentía feliz con la noticia, se había prometido cuidar y llenar de amor a su hermanita, quería recompensar el tiempo que estuvo lejos de su familia, enseñarle los lugares favoritos de su madre y hablarle de ella, de cómo era, de sus gusto… y eso era lo que Candy mas anhelaba, saber cómo eran sus padres y conocer a su hermano…

Candy fue presentada a sus primos y a su hermano, y a partir de ese momento comenzó entre ellos un amor, camaradería y confianza que despertaba ternura en algunos que los conocían, y celos y envidias en otros menos afortunados como los Legan.

Con la llegada de Candy dieron inicio los preparativos para la presentación en sociedad de los gemelos Brower…

Asignaron a Dorothy como dama de compañía de Candy, e inmediatamente se hicieron grandes amigas, aunque claro tenían que fingir frente a la tía abuela para que no las retaran…

Con el afán de pasar más tiempo con Candy la tía abuela había decidido ser ella misma quien enseñara a Candy buenos modales; pero Candy era tan cabeza dura que siempre terminaban riñendo… al terminar las clases se reunía con sus primos y su hermano en el jardín y reían cuando Candy les contaba todo lo que sucedía con la tía abuela… Anthony se propuso entonces enseñarle buenos modales a Candy y ella aceptó encantada…

Candy que no quería decepcionar a su hermano, puso todo de su parte por aprender, y así siempre después de las clases con la tía abuela, Anthony enseñaba a Candy de escondidas de ella, y siempre al día siguiente la tía abuela se sentía orgullosa de Candy, claro que no entendía como durante sus clases hacia comentarios fuera del lugar y al día siguiente su comportamiento cambiaba por completo… así transcurrieron 3 semanas y Candy casi era una dama… los últimos detalles para la celebración se preparaban y la tía abuela ya no pudo estar pendiente de los modales de Candy, pero estaba segura que ella haría un buen papel digno de toda una Andry…

Los hermanitos Legan, estaban furiosos, no comprendían como era posible que una huérfana pusiera a todos en la casa Andry de cabeza y es que ellos no sabían quién era Candy y se consumían tanto en sus celos y enojos que jamás notaron el exagerado parecido entre ella y Anthony…Claro que solo la habían visto una vez cuando Anthony le enseñaba sobre el cuido de las rosas; Eliza había hervido de celos pensando que el interés de Anthony era el de un hombre por una mujer… Eliza se había enamorado de Anthony desde la primera vez que lo vio, él era con quien ella soñaba casarse y no soportaba verlo con nadie, mucho menos con una huérfana…

El tan esperado día llego, la Alta sociedad de Chicago estaba ahí, los miembros del Clan con su traje escocés, y aunque todo parecía un sueño, Candy ansiaba no estar ahí, había querido que invitaran a los niños del hogar y a las hermanas, pero no se lo permitieron y eso lo había arruinado todo…

A pesar de ello Candy sonreía, no era falsa sonrisa porque estaba al lado de su hermano; juntos bajaron las escaleras. Candy tomaba el brazo de Anthony y ambos se detuvieron a un lado de la tía abuela quien haría la presentación…

_- Buenas noches queridos amigos, les hemos convocado esta noche para presentar a los hijos de Pauna Andry Brower…_

_Walter Anthony Brower Andry y su hermana gemela Candice White Brower Andry…_

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir después de unos segundos guardaron silencio y esperaron que el joven Anthony diera algunas palabras ya que él era el hermano mayor…

Anthony sabia que él debía hablar, así que se dirigió a todos de la siguiente forma…

_- Muchas gracias por estar compartiendo este día tan importante con mi hermana y conmigo; esperamos que la velada sea de su agrado…_

Y con esto dio inicio el primer vals de la noche, el cual abrirían los hermanos Brower…

Después de unos valses mas con sus primos y con su hermano, Candy se sentía extremadamente incomoda entre tanta gente estirada, y decidió salir y dar un paseo por el jardín de las rosas…

Ni siquiera Annie había podido asistir esa noche, le había escrito para decirle que la disculpara. Annie ni se imaginaba que era hija verdadera de los Andry, solo pensaba que iba a ser su presentación en sociedad como hija adoptiva… pero le decía que estaría con ella el día siguiente que era la cacería de zorros…

Candy pensaba mientras caminaba, en todos los acontecimientos de hace un mes, como había cambiado su vida; pero ella seguía siendo la misma, esa vida no era para ella, a ella no le gustaban esos modales y esos lujos! Que aburrido era tener dinero!... nunca podía ser ella, claro con los chicos era diferente, Stear, Archie y Anthony… con ellos siempre podía ser ella… al alzar la vista Candy se dio cuenta que se había alejado demasiado de casa y había comenzado a llover…

_Que hago?... estoy perdida… no se por donde ir!..._

Comenzó Candy a preocuparse al ver que se había alejado demasiado de la casa, y no encontraba el camino de regreso, pero como no era de las que se queda de brazos cruzados siguió caminando hasta que encontró una cabaña, tenía mucho frio y estaba empapada, pensó que podía pedir ayuda en esa casa, ya que había visto una luz encendida así que se dirigió a la puerta y comenzó a tocar… toco dos veces y no obtuvo respuesta; sin embargo la puerta se abrió de par en par y ella entró…

_- Hola! Hay alguien aquí?..._ alzó un poco la voz, no demasiado porque no quería importunar… pero no obtuvo respuesta… siguió caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de donde provenía la luz y al entrar se sorprendió al ver algunos animales; éstos al verla no se asustaron, al contrario se sintieron seguros con ella y se dejaron acariciar, al poco rato entro un hombre muy barbudo y con lentes, Candy se asusto pero el hombre la tranquilizo diciendo…

_- Calma pequeña, no te haré daño, que haces aquí a estas horas?..._

Era Albert quien vivía en esa cabaña, se resguardaba de la lluvia con sus animalitos, pero ella no le reconoció, se veía tan diferente con su nuevo atuendo… parecía un vago, jamás imagino que fuera su príncipe de la colina…

_- Me llamo Candy, estaba en una celebración pero quise tomar un poco de aire, comencé a caminar y comenzó a llover y no encontré el camino de regreso… creo que me perdí…_

Albert la observo tiernamente, le recordaba tanto a su hermana… él sabia perfectamente quien era pero no podía ponerse en evidencia, así que siguió el juego…

_- Y donde vives?_

_- Cerca de aquí_… fue su escueta respuesta…

_- Podría llevarte a tu casa para que no se preocupen por ti… dices que vives cerca de aquí y que había una fiesta, no será que vives en la mansión de los Andry…_

Candy asintió… _si es ahí…. Pero no creo que se hayan percatado de mi ausencia, oye… cuál es tu nombre?_

_- Me llamo Albert y tú?_

_- Soy Candy… que linda tu amiguita, cuál es tu nombre pequeña?_

Candy se dirigía a Poupé… ésta salto a sus brazos, y jugueteo un rato con ella…

_- Vaya, le has caído bien… no suele ser muy sociable, sabes… se llama Poupé…_

_- Poupe, que lindo nombre tienes preciosa… está bien_ –dice alzando la cabeza- _me llevarías a casa?..._

_- Claro! Vamos…_

Ambos se van caminando bajo la lluvia, a ninguno le incomodaba, estaban con lo que mas amaban, la naturaleza… Al estar cerca de la mansión, Candy escucha que sus primos y su hermano la buscan, y cuando se dirige a Albert para decirle que quería presentarles a sus amigos, éste ya no estaba…

_- Rayos, dijo Candy… que extraño… aquí estoy chicos!!!!_

Ellos acuden hacia ella…

- _Nos tenias preocupados, donde te habías metido, pregunta Archí algo molesto… _

_- Lo siento es que Salí a tomar aire… y luego no encontraba el camino de regreso…_

_- Bueno vamos, que si no te quitas esa ropa y te cubres, te dará un resfriado_, le dijo Anthony muy tiernamente…

Los 4 jóvenes entraron en la mansión sin darse cuenta que eran observados por dos seres envidiosos y malvados…

Eliza y Neal Legan, se habían sorprendido grandemente al darse cuenta que esa supuesta huérfana, no era nada huérfana; al contrario era mas rica que ellos… sin embargo, de cierta forma Eliza estaba más tranquila al saber que era hermana de Anthony y no algo mas… pero de cualquier manera la detestaban…

* * *

NOTAS...

Un cap. Mas.... ya casi, ya casi conocera a Terry!:D y viene lo bueno! jajaja el proX es la caseria de zorros.... gracias por leer... espero sus comentarios!!!!:D

amiga Galaxylam84, definitivamente el drama sera para otros pero no para mi amorsote terry:D el debe de ser feliz:D ... y Candy too!:D

Tania, Magaly, Dianis, Syndy y Galaxylam84:P GRACIAS por sus comentarios! esperamos no defraudarlas!....


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII "La cacería de zorros"**

El día siguiente después de la presentación de los hermanos Brower, se había organizado una cacería de zorros, la cual era tradición para la familia Andry; eran invitadas las mejores familias de la región, y los jefes de cada clan se dividían en grupos para disponerse a cazar…

Las mujeres se reunían en los jardines para tomar el té, mientras que los más jóvenes se reunían a la orilla del lago a charlar sobre cosas sin importancia…a excepción de dos jovencitas que se reunían al fin después de mucho tiempo, y charlaban amenamente sin escuchar si quiera el bullicio alrededor…

Candy relataba a su amiga del alma todo lo referente al secuestro en su niñez y como habían cambiado los planes hasta ir a parar al hogar; en fin, todas las emociones que el conocimiento de esos hechos habían despertado en ella, cómo había amado a su hermano desde el primer momento, y a sus primos, y hasta el especial carácter de su tía abuela había comenzado a gustarle; Annie verdaderamente se alegraba por su amiga, al menos una de las dos tenía una familia de verdad, Annie era feliz, claro que sí, quería mucho a sus padres adoptivos y ellos la trataban con mucho amor, pero siempre había un momento en el día en que se preguntaba por su verdadera madre, en su padre o en si tendría más hermanos o no…estos pensamientos cruzaron por la cabecita de Annie fugazmente ya que fueron desechados rápidamente por ella, pues no quería entristecer un maravilloso día como aquel que compartía con su amada hermana…

Esto transcurría mientras que la mente vil y perversa de un ser despreciable maquinaba como borrar de ese angelical rostro su dulce sonrisa…

Neal Legan, influenciado por los celos y envidia de su caprichosa y mimada hermana quien no soportaba que Candy recibiera las atenciones de las que antes gozaba ella por ser la única niña de la familia, logró astutamente contagiar a su hermano el rencor y el odio, alegando que Candice solo había llegado para robarles la fortuna que les correspondía, por lo que Neal pensaba noche y día como hacerle pasar un mal rato, sin que nadie sospechara de él y definitivamente el día perfecto era este, la cacería de zorros; puesto que cada uno estaba ensimismado en sus propias ocupaciones o placeres. Nadie se percato de la ausencia de Neal, quien se había dirigido a las caballerizas; había sido informado por uno de los criados que su tía había mandado traer desde Austria uno de los mejores corceles que pudiese existir…

-_Creo que será un regalo para su sobrina…_ había dicho el criado…

Mientras recordaba estas palabras Neal veía con odio al animal, era demasiado para esa intrusa; el ansia de maldad perturbó sus sentidos y no se percató que no era únicamente un corcel el que estaba ahí, si no dos hermosos Haflinger. Salió entonces con un aire de satisfacción en su rostro después que hubo aflojado la silla del caballo…

No diría nada a Eliza porque quería darle una sorpresa…-se reirá mucho cuando caiga del caballo y esa entrometida se morirá de vergüenza al hacer el ridículo frente a todos- pensaba Neal. No es que él hubiese pensado que podría matarla por la caída, únicamente pretendía hacerla quedar en ridículo vez tras vez hasta que ella no soportara más y decidiera marcharse…

Cuando llegó donde estaban todos, vio que la tía abuela solicitaba la atención de los presentes…

_-Quiero agradecer a todos su asistencia este día tan importante para nuestra familia… y quiero pedirle a mis sobrinos Eliza y Neal que se acerquen, por favor…_

Ambos jóvenes se miraron, y con un gran signo de interrogación en el rostro, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la tía abuela…

A decir verdad La Sra. Elroy estaba consciente de las atenciones que había dirigido a Candice, y de lo abandonados que tenía a sus nietos, para congraciarse con ellos había mandado traer esos dos hermosos corceles…

_Eliza, Neal…_ -continuo la tía abuela- _he mandado traer para Uds. estos preciosos caballos, espero sean de su agrado…_

A Eliza le brillaron los ojos al verlos –seguramente Candice me odiara- había pensado… En cambio Neal, palideció por completo, en su mente únicamente decía –eran dos… eran dos… y son iguales…- no sabía qué hacer, no podía delatarse… La tía abuela les dijo que montaran sus caballos, y Eliza no espero ni que terminara de hablar, y se dirigió inmediatamente al de ella; pero Neal seguía sin moverse por lo que la tía abuela se acercó y le dijo…

_- Pasa algo Neal? No te ha gustado tu regalo?..._

Neal la veía con sus ojos muy abiertos…

_- Eh... claro que si tía, m…mu….muchas gracias_…. –dijo al fin- _es solo que no me lo esperaba…_

_- Adelante ve a montarlo…._

_- Si tía…- _se dirigió entonces Neal a su corcel, y disimuladamente comprobó que la silla estuviera bien sujeta…- seguramente lo arreglaron antes de dárnoslo-Cruzó una leve esperanza en su interior- se montó al caballo, y cuando lo hubo hecho escuchó un fuerte grito que le heló la sangre; era de su hermana… todo a partir de ese momento pasó tan rápido…

Flash Back

Eliza que amaba llamar la atención y haciendo gala de sus dotes de amazona para captar la atención de Anthony, alentó al caballo para que fuera más aprisa; para su desgracia el recorrido no causó el impacto que ella habría esperado, ya que un pequeño zorro se le atravesó en el camino y el caballo relinchó, esto únicamente habría sido un buen susto si la silla no hubiera estado floja. Ambas volaron por los aires, y solo pudo escucharse un grito ensordecedor…

Fin del Flash Back

Neal veía a todos correr hacia donde yacía su hermana… no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser un mal sueño, observó petrificado como llevaban a su hermana al interior de la casa…

Todo era culpa suya… todo… -pensando esto estaba cuando Candy apareció en el pasillo, la vio con más odio que nunca… todo ese tiempo Neal había permanecido callado, hasta ese momento que veía a Candice, con furia comenzó a gritar como loco desquiciado…

_-Es tu culpa!!! Asesina…._

Candy estaba sorprendida, por qué Neal la llamaba de ese modo, por qué decia todo eso? Al no comprender Candice únicamente guardó silencio, mientras Archi ponía en su lugar a su desorientado primo, y Anthony que conocía el corazón noble de su hermana, había ido a abrazarla para reconfortarla y animarla, ya que todos sabían que ella no era la culpable…

_- El dolor está haciendo desvariar a Neal… no te pongas triste…_ -había dicho en el oído a su hermana para tranquilizarla.-

Después de algunas horas esperando obtener una respuesta, Neal escuchó al doctor decir a su padre, que su hermana se recuperaría… y no escuchó mas… necesitaba salir y tomar aire y planear la venganza en contra de Candice…

_-Esto le costara caro_… fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de salir de la casa…

Cuando Neal regresó a la mansión, encontró a todos con caras tristes y muy serios, por lo que se preocupó y corrió a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana; al llegar entró sin tocar y encontró a su madre llorando, y su padre tratando de tranquilizarla… vio hacia la cama y Eliza dormía, no entendía que pasaba y tenía miedo de preguntar, pero al fin se decidió y acercándose a su padre le dijo…

_- Qué pasa? Por que mamá está llorando? _

Su padre lo vio unos momentos, muy serio sin soltar la mano de su esposa, apretándola con fuerza le dijo a su hijo…

_- Eliza no podrá volver a caminar nunca…la caída afectó su columna y ni una operación la hará volver a caminar…_

Hubo silencio en la habitación por unos minutos, y Neal se dio media vuelta, bajó su rostro y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra…

* * *

**NOTAS....**

HOLA A LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS!!!!

TANIA! NOOO COMO CREES Q YO LE HARIA ALGO ASI A ANTHONY!!!! EN MI HISTORIA NO SUFRIRA NADIE Q NO LO MEREZCA! :D ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO ESTE CAP! Y DEL AGRADO DE TODAS LAS Q LO LEEN!!! NO DEJEN DE DEJARNOS SUS COMNTARIOS, NOS ANIMAN!:D GRACIAS A TODAS!! DE VERDD!!!!:D CUIDENC! NOS LEEMOS DENTRO DE UNOS DIAS YA CASI TENEMOS EL PROX Y EN LO PERSONAL ME ENCANTA!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX "Descubriendo el amor"**

**Parte I**

Los días pasaban lentamente para Eliza; después de enterarse de las consecuencias de su accidente, se había sumido en la más profunda depresión.

Sus padres con el afán de encontrar un culpable, habían dado con los que les dictaba su lógica, el encargado del cuido de los caballos y el criado que llevó los caballos hacia donde los jóvenes se encontraban aquella tarde. La seguridad de la acusación fue tal, que ambos criados abandonaron la casa Andry con el corazón deshecho y la conciencia intranquila de por vida, creyendo que por su culpa una pobre chiquilla no podría volver a caminar…

Neal había logrado acallar su conciencia pensando que los criados debían haber revisado los caballos antes de entregarlos, por lo tanto no era culpa suya si no de ellos, y quizá si buscaba más a fondo culpables, la única era Candy- según sus cavilaciones- ya que si ella no hubiese llegado nunca, él no habría hecho nada para quitarla de su camino…

Sin embargo, por muy duro que suenen las cosas a veces, a pesar de las desgracias que la familia Legan estaba atravesando, el mundo no dejó de girar, ni el reloj retrocedió una milésima de segundo, por lo que los planes trazados con anterioridad se llevaron a cabo en el preciso momento en que debían realizarse…

Efectivamente Neal, Anthony, Stear y Archie se encontraban ya rumbo a Londres, Inglaterra; o para ser precisos rumbo al Real Colegio San Pablo, dispuestos a continuar con la tradición de su prestigiosa familia de convertirse en verdaderos caballeros…

Candy no iba con ellos aun, debido a que su reconocimiento como hija legitima de los Brower-Andry aun no estaba listo; sin embargo George se estaba haciendo cargo de todo, y le indicó que no había que esperar si no únicamente unos cuantos días para que pudiera darles alcance a sus familiares… y era acaso que George no estaba bien informado o no quería causar tristeza a quien profesaba tanto cariño y respeto; lo cierto es que Candice tuvo que esperar un poco mas de 6 meses para reencontrarse con sus amados parientes…

Y ahí estaban al fin, Candy y George, abordando uno de los buques más elegantes de su tiempo "El Mauritania" Rumbo a Londres, para George; y a juntar los trocitos de su corazón, para Candice.

_-Anthony, Stear, Archie, pronto nos volveremos a ver_- pensaba esperanzadoramente la pecosa ese 28 de diciembre…

Unos cuantos pasajeros Atrás un joven de ojos azul verdoso un tanto inflamados por las lágrimas, con el corazón destrozado y su alma en absoluta tristeza, abordaba el mismo barco sin ninguna esperanza en su mirada, solo una certeza rondaba su mente y era el retorno a su horrible realidad…

Sin embargo el destino juega inmisericorde con nosotros, y para fortuna o desgracia suya - aun no lo sabemos - en ese viaje encontraría el amor…

* * *

Eliza había soñado tanto con el viaje al colegio, a ese prestigioso colegio donde podría convertirse en una dama y casarse con algún joven millonario, o quien sabe, tal vez con el hijo de algún aristócrata… y ahora ese sueño se veía reducido a nada, jamás en su corta vida había pensando que le pudiese suceder algo parecido…Ahora de nada le serviría ser una dama, puesto que nadie querría jamás casarse con ella. Sin embargo poco le duró la autocompasión, al escuchar que Candy se dirigía a ese colegio al que tanto había añorado asistir, sentía que literalmente estaba siendo desplazada por ella, e hirvió de celos y despertó nuevamente en ella su naturaleza egoísta que fue increíblemente el motor que la ayudo a salir de la depresión en la que se encontraba…

-Yo tendría que ir, yo debo de ser una dama, esa, ESA, me ha venido a quitar todo! Pero no se lo permitiré…

Fueron pues todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos perversos, los que la impulsaron a solicitar al doctor que le permitiese asistir al colegio en Londres; y por más que sus padres quisieron hacerla desistir de esa idea, fue imposible… una cosa tenia clara… no iba a cederle su lugar a Candy…

_- Pero hija puedes tener aquí a las mejores institutrices del país, serás una dama mucho mejor que todas… _decía su madre con el afán de convencer a su pequeña que se quedara a su lado, y de evitarle cualquier tipo de burlas o desprecios de las jóvenes de su edad…

Pero Eliza estaba resuelta, y después que sus padres accedieron al doctor, no le quedó más que dar algunas indicaciones y consejos a la joven, todo quedó entonces concretado, Eliza se integraría al colegio al cabo de 2 meses…

Candy paseaba por la cubierta del barco, era una tarde muy obscura y hacia mucho frío; pero ella había aprendido a disfrutar cualquier circunstancia y ver siempre el lado positivo de todo, estaba dispuesta a aprovechar el aspecto melancólico de la tarde para inspirarse un poco y escribir…

Cierto, no lo había mencionado antes; pero su pasión por las letras era tan profunda, plasmaba en sus escritos sentimientos y emociones tan suyas que nunca se había atrevido a compartirlo con nadie, ni su amiga del alma lo sabía; era solo una pequeña libreta con quien compartía sus más íntimos pensamientos. Llegó a un pequeño banquito, y se sentó a observar. No había nadie, hacía demasiado frío para que esas personas estiradas pudieran soportarlo; lograba escuchar al fondo la música que interpretaba la orquesta, y un murmullo proveniente del interior del salón de baile viajaba con el viento, absorta en sus pensamientos se encontraba cuando sus ojos descubrieron una figura masculina, se encontraba parado a poca distancia de ella, viendo hacia la nada…

- Qué aspecto tan melancólico… pensó, y pudo observar cómo un destello atravesaba la mejilla del joven…- _está llorando_, dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Durante unos minutos se quedo así, observándole, pensando en la tristeza de su rostro, colocándole en una u otra historia que pudiera explicar su congoja… -tal vez deja a algún amor… pensaba, cuando su mano comenzó a escribir, presa de esa visión de tristeza y melancolía; cómo ese joven se mezclaba a la perfección con el entorno sombrío de la tarde…

"Temblando brilla en sus pestañas negras una lagrima pronta en resbalar, y al fin resbala y cae, al pensar que, cual hoy por ayer, por hoy mañana, volveremos los dos a suspirar…"(*)

Una ráfaga de frio aire arrebato la bufanda del cuello de Candy, jugó un rato con ella y cayó a los pies del caballero…

El joven sintió como algo se enredaba en su pie, bajó la mirada y cuando iba a agacharse para tomar la bufanda, Candy alocada como solo ella sabia serlo, ya se había acercado y también se disponía a tomarla, por lo que ambas cabezas chocaron y cayeron sentados uno frente al otro. Candy estaba roja de vergüenza, el joven la ayudó a levantarse, y Candy no sabía que decir, solo observó como él después de levantarla, corría tras una hoja…- un momento! Una hoja…- pensó Candy… La hoja de su libreta se había desprendido cuando cayó, y el joven al levantarla leyó su contenido – sin imaginarse siquiera que a partir de ese momento sus almas estarían siendo enlazadas para la eternidad -

Cuando llegó nuevamente donde Candy, con el tono más serio que pudo le dijo…

- _Vaya para ser tan pequeña, pecosa, escribes muy bien…_ y le entregó la hoja...

Candy entre indignada y avergonzada le dijo…

- _No es de caballeros leer las notas de una dama_- Qué?, yo dije eso /pensaba/ -_ y mucho menos ponerles apodos, mocoso malcriado…_

_Fiu-_ silbo el joven, - _que carácter_- dijo y la veía divertido mientras se alejaba…

Candy después de decir eso comenzó a caminar hacia el otro extremo del barco mientras se regañaba interiormente por esas palabras- en qué momento me convertí en la tía abuela?, pero no debía haberme llamado pecosa tan deliberadamente- decía esto tratando de justificar su comportamiento; sin embargo no era suficiente, realmente se sentía mal, además era verdad que era pecosa; por qué se había enfadado con el? Qué la había llevado a actuar como una de esas personas estiradas con ese joven? y por qué de pronto la beta de tristeza que había visto en sus ojos unos minutos antes parecía haber desaparecido?, se veía tan divertido y simpático…/pensaba/…cuando Candy recorrió un tramo que consideró suficiente para alejarse del joven, comenzó a hablar en vos bajita, creyéndose sola y aun enfadada consigo misma dijo con melancolía…

-_en qué momento renuncie a ser yo? No quiero ser una dama y comportarme tan fingidamente como Eliza y la tía abuela, y hasta Annie. Annie no es la misma… ya no corre, ya no ríe como antes… si tuviera otra oportunidad de reivindicarme con ese joven lo haría sin pensarlo; no debía haberle hablado de esa manera…_

-_sus deseos son ordenes, señorita pecas…_ dijo el joven con una sonrisa…

Este la había seguido y había escuchado todo; por un momento pensó en retirarse, pero cuando escuchó la referencia que hacía de él, prefirió presentarse y tratar de hacerla sentir menos mal; la verdad, él no se había ofendido por lo que ella le había dicho, y le parecía una joven muy hermosa; pero no era sólo físicamente, sus ojos reflejaban una pureza que él no había visto nunca, y por lo tanto sentía curiosidad de saber quién era; por eso la había seguido, cuando la escuchó hablar le pareció tan sincera, de cierta forma comprendía lo que quería decir con esas palabras; él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con las normas que la sociedad imponía, sabía que todo era fingir y fingir… y por eso la naturalidad de la joven lo había impactado…

* * *

Notas...

(*) Rima del libro "Rimas" de Gustavo A. Becquer.

Aqui esta el papasito de Terry, esta cortito el cap., pero no podia esperar para publicarlo solo que me van a esperar un ratito para el prox cap porque tengo gripe y es de esas que t doblan! y la verdad me moria por subir este aunq sea, espero que les guste y si no haganmelo saber!... gracias por leer...felics dias! nos veremos prontito!!!:D


	10. Chapter 10

**Descubriendo el amor II Parte...**

Candy se paralizó al escuchar la voz del joven detrás de ella…

- Vaya que es impertinente…- pensó…

Lentamente se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con ese despiadado, malcriado e increíblemente guapo joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azul mar. Se quedaron un momento así, mirándose en silencio, reconociéndose, sin pensar en nada, ya que ambos se habían perdido en la profunda mirada del otro… en ese momento Candy sintió hervir su rostro, y fue hasta entonces que reaccionó pensando que seguramente estaría roja como un tomate…

- Para colmo- pensó, mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura y regresar a su actitud de mujer indignada que por cierto no le quedaba nada bien y ella lo sabía; pero ese joven la hacia rabiar con su sarcástica y endemoniadamente bella sonrisa, sentía que se burlaba de ella, de sus pecas…

Él observó el rubor en el rostro de ella, y aunque sintió algo dentro de él que no sabía reconocer muy bien… sería acaso _ternura_? Sin embargo, su diabólico ser interior le indicaba que no dejara pasar la oportunidad para embromarla y continuar discutiendo:

- Las pecas resaltan mas cuando te sonrojas, sabias?

- Y a ti que te importa si se me notan mas? Dijo candy…

Él no se esperaba esa respuesta tan brusca, pero se divirtió igual al verla enojar, y ver que esa mujercita por nada del mundo iba a quedarse callada…

- Vaya, vaya pero que lenguaje señorita, no creo que sea adecuado para una dama…

- Pues que te parece si te digo que ese tampoco es asunto tuyo. Soy Candice White Andry, y solo para que lo sepas, me gustan mis pecas, es más, estoy pensando cómo conseguir más… Candy termino de decir eso y le vio de reojo levantando más su cabecita en señal de orgullo…

- Jajaja rió él de muy buena gana; y estarás igual de orgullosa de tu naricita, supongo…le dijo el joven de lo más fresco…

Candy estaba boquiabierta, como era posible que riera de esa manera, cuando hace no mas de 20 minutos que estaba llorando! Y para colmo que la causa de su burlesca risa fuera ella

Terry se le quedo mirando fijamente y se fue acercando a ella poco a poco, y cuando la tuvo suficientemente cerca le dijo:

- En serio que jamás en toda mi vida había visto tantas pecas juntas y además de todo bailarinas!… él iba a continuar, pero Candy alzó la voz y le dijo…

- BASTA! Y viéndole fijamente a los ojos, continuó:

- Como te repito a MI ME GUSTAN MIS PE-CAS, ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE MI NA-RI-CI-TA Y MI NOMBRE ES CANDICE WHITE ANDRY. Con permiso señor…

- Grandchester, terminó Terry, quien estaba disfrutando esta discusión como ninguna otra en su vida…

- Lo que sea, terminó Candy y se dirigió a su habitación…

- Nunca- decía Candy, ya encerrada en su habitación - Nadie nunca!! Nunca! Me había hecho enojar de ese modo, es un muchachito malcriado y mimado, es insoportable! No quiero verlo jamás en mi vida…

Candy no lo supo entonces, pero a partir de ese momento sus pensamientos solo estarían dirigidos a ese hombre insufrible que había conocido de la manera menos esperada…

En otro lugar del barco, un apuesto caballero de cabello castaño y mirada profunda, se fumaba un cigarrillo mientras veía la inmensidad del océano frente a él; por un momento había olvidado su triste vida, solo por un momento, eso creía él; pero lo cierto es que cada cierto tiempo su memoria evocaba lo vivido hace unas horas con una chiquilla rubia de pecas bailarinas… y entonces volvía a sonreír…

Los días transcurrieron normales para Candy después de su batalla con Terry Grandchester, había averiguado con George el nombre del joven Granchester, y para disimular su interés había fingido absoluta indignación con dicho caballero; aunque el brillo de sus ojos no pudo ocultarlo, y George que se caracterizaba por ser muy perspicaz, lo había comprendido; pero asumió demencia como lo hacía ella, aun inconcientemente, pues una parte de ella se creía verdaderamente indignada, pero sabía que eso no justificaba el querer averiguar el nombre; y sin quererlo se vio día tras día esperando a nadie en el mismo lugar del altercado… inquieta, ansiosa y al final de los días molesta, su libreta de apuntes estaba llena de manchones y frases sin terminar, pues no conseguía concentrarse. Lo profundo de sus pensamientos le susurraban el nombre Terry, pero ella parecía no escuchar, y seguía observando la nada y manchando su libreta…

"_Es demasiado pedirle al viento que me traiga un poco de ti?…" _

"_Quiero naufragar en el profundo océano de tu mirada…"_

Llevaba tres días yendo a ese sitio, se sentaba en el mismo lugar de aquella tarde y su mano escribía, pero su mente no se daba cuenta; sin embargo ese día comenzó a leer cada uno de las frases de su libreta…

- No puede ser! Exclamaba….-esto es imposible!... cualquiera pensaría que estoy enamorada…pero como? y de quien?, si no conozco a nadie!...se quedo un momento así , asustada pensando… ¡Claro que sabia de quien! Claro que sabia como! Claro que sabia que no era imposible! - Si es tan guapo!- esto ultimo lo dijo en voz alta para su mala suerte, ya que Terry estaba nuevamente atrás de ella…

- Esa es solo una mas de mis cualidades- dijo el castaño

El corazón de Candy dio un vuelco, se aceleró, se detuvo y se aceleró de nuevo – No es el mejor momento para que aparezca - pensaba…

- Aparte de presumido y mal educado, supongo- dijo al fin la rubia después de un momento de lucha interna para tranquilizar las emociones que estaba sintiendo…

- No eres la persona mas adecuada para hablar de buenos modales, pecosa…

Candy le miro furiosa…

- Y dale con lo de pecosa! Por que no te ocupas de tus asuntos en lugar de fastidiarme…?

- Pues porque no tengo asuntos pendientes en los que ocuparme; si los tuviera, créeme que no estaría aquí perdiendo el tiempo con una niñita pecosa y mal educada, con aires de dama…

- Como pude pensar si quiera que era guapo- pensaba Candy…- Eres un grosero- Exclamo Candy…

- Y tú eres toda dulzura - dijo Terry sarcástico…

- Con un tipo como tú, eso seria imposible - dijo ella a la defensiva…

Terry le clavó una mirada asesina, definitivamente habían llegado demasiado lejos, se maldecía internamente por haber ido a buscarla, había pasado estos días huyendo a su deseo, y justo ahora que había cedido todo salía mal… Lo mejor sería alejarse, olvidar que la conoció, de todas maneras jamás iba a volver a verla, era muy probable que fuera a casarse con algún aristócrata ingles, se la veía de buena cuna aunque sus modales dejaran mucho que desear….

- En ese caso, perdón la interrupción- y haciendo una leve venia se marchó…

- Lo mejor es alejarme… Terruce tu no naciste para amar - Fueron sus pensamientos mientras se marchaba de aquel lugar…

Candy lo vio marcharse sin decir una palabra, se preguntaba por qué siempre terminaba discutiendo con él; todo lo que acaba de pasar la tenía mal, aunque no sabia a ciencia cierta por qué… si ella había ganado, él se había marchado, y no volvería a molestarla; pero por qué se sentía entonces tan mal… ?

- Srita. Candy, entre por favor o se resfriará - Era George quien había ido a buscarla…

- Ahora voy George - y se dispuso a entrar al salón, en donde, como todas las noches estaba reunida toda la primera clase, bebiendo, bailando y disfrutando de la vida…

Candy entró deprisa al salón, y no se dio cuenta que dejaba su libreta de apuntes…

* * *

**Perdon por la tardanza...**

**Tube un bloqueo mental algo exagerado! jajaja**

**Espero que les guste... pronto... pronto viene el sig!!!**

**cuidenc mucho!:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Descubriendo el amor III Parte**

Candy había pasado la peor noche de su vida, no dejó de pensar en ningún momento en Terry, y en que tal vez fue demasiado dura con él, era claro que el joven hasta ese momento había sacado a relucir lo peor de ella, y quizá contribuyó todo el tiempo que pasó enclaustrada en la mansión, y no solo fue el encierro, sino el tiempo que llevaba sin ver a su hermano y sus primos; que si bien es cierto antes no los tenía, ahora no quería separarse de ellos nunca. Pasó entonces de esta manera la noche, reconociendo sus actitudes, escuchando sus razonamientos, hasta que el alba anunció su llegada con unos rayitos de sol que se colaban por su ventana; entonces, aunque cansada por el desvelo se sintió feliz, una tranquilidad inexplicable albergaba su pecho, la resolución que había tomado si no era lo mejor para ambos, al menos lo sería para ella…

Terry no paraba de leer los apuntes de Candy. Ayer después de la discusión que tuvieron se sintió mal, pensó que quizá fue muy duro con ella, y aunque sus peleas lo divertían, las palabras dichas ese día fueron muy fuertes, y decidió ir a disculparse con Candy; no había pasado mucho tiempo, por lo que decidió buscarla en el mismo lugar donde habían estado hace unos momentos, pero Candy ya no estaba, únicamente encontró su libreta de apuntes. Pensó entonces que tal vez no tardaría en regresar y se sentó a esperar; pasaron los minutos y se convirtieron en horas… y ella no apareció. Era demasiado tarde para buscarla, por lo que decidió ir a su habitación con la libreta de Candy y entregársela el día siguiente; durante todo ese tiempo un fuerte deseo por leer la libreta de la joven lo había embargado; sin embargo no lo hizo, quizá por temor a que ella llegara y lo pillara, o tal vez porque recordó que justamente por eso habían tenido su primera discusión… no lo sabemos, lo que sabemos es que después de toda una guerra mental entre su Yo Corazón, y su Yo Cerebro; ganó como es lógico mas no prudente el corazón; pudo mas su deseo de curiosidad que su razonamiento ante lo incorrecto… Era de madrugada cuando tomó la decisión de leer y no pudo detenerse…

- Vaya- pensaba- esa chica si tiene talento, escribe muy bien, y al parecer está enamorada - esto último extrañamente le causó tristeza, por lo que, lo desechó inmediatamente por un pensamiento diferente… - Seguramente es una chica con mucha sensibilidad frente a las emociones y sentimientos del mundo que le rodea-definitivamente esta idea lo convenció más; y claro era correcta esta suposición al igual que la primera. Candy era una chica apasionada y muy sensitiva, y también había comenzado a enamorarse del joven más irreverente del planeta; solo que esto aun no lo sabía, aunque comenzaba a sospecharlo…

-Ah! - Suspiró Candy… - Que cansada que estoy, son más de las 5 de la tarde y he buscado a Terry por todo el barco, como puede desaparecer así? Se habrá lanzado al océano, por mi culpa?...No Candy, no seas presumida! él no debe de recordar si quiera que existes, pero… donde estará?...

Candy había pasado todo el día buscando a Terry y no lo había encontrado, no se atrevió a preguntar dónde estaba su habitación porque no era propio de una dama andar preguntando esas cosas, aunque esto no le hubiera importado en otro tiempo, pero ahora no quería avergonzar a su familia, no más de lo que seguramente ya lo había hecho…

- No puede ser!- Seguía Candy con sus pensamientos- esta es la última noche de viaje y si no vuelvo a verlo nunca más…Bueno, tal vez llega al baile de despedida… - Esto último la reanimó un poco, tomó una ducha y se esmeró mucho en su arreglo; cuando hubo acabado y se vio al espejo, no podía creer que fuera ella!… se veía un poco mayor con el cabello recogido en un moño alto y unos cuantos rizos caían desordenados alrededor; su vestido a pesar de ser lo último de la moda en parís era muy sencillo, sin dejar de ser elegante, cubría completamente sus piernas, de corte recto con un delicado listón que acentuaba su figura, escote cuadrado y manga corta y bombacha, de color ámbar que hacía resaltar increíblemente sus ojos verdes; parecía salida de un cuento de hadas! Salió entonces de su habitación y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba a medida se acercaba al salón…

Terry había pensado mucho si asistir o no al baile; él no era afín a ese tipo de reuniones, pero en su interior una fuerza extraña lo hacía reconsiderar su renuente posición y lo impulsaba a asistir al coloquio. Después de luchar consigo mismo durante unos minutos se decidió, y al cabo de un rato estuvo listo; lo vestía un traje azul marino, una camisa blanca y una capa del mismo tono del traje. Antes de salir sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa, recordaba lo que había leído en una de las páginas de la libreta de Candy:

"Real Colegio San Pablo, dicen que es el nombre de la institución a la que me dirijo… para mi es algo más que un nombre pomposo, es… El paraíso, porque podré de nuevo estar a tu lado Hermano querido, lo sientes? Sientes lo que mi corazón, al pensar que pronto estaremos juntos? Sé que lo sientes… en lo profundo… en lo inconsciente… siempre lo hemos sentido…"

En ese momento Terry se sintió feliz, aunque no comprendió ese nuevo palpitar de su corazón… decidió, entonces no entregar aún la libreta a su dueña.

Salió de su habitación con paso firme y seguro, como era característico en él, tan guapo y elegante, con su porte orgulloso, su mirada seductora y ese aroma… tan suyo…

Candy había recorrido el salón dos veces, y cada vez sus esperanzas se desvanecían; iba rechazando ya muchas invitaciones a bailar, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, por lo que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco; esa brisa marina tan cálida, seguramente la haría sentir mejor. Cuando ella salía del salón, un atractivo caballero ingles ingresaba en él con la mirada llena de ansiedad, mirando a su alrededor como buscando algo muy preciado…

- No está- susurró

- Donde podrá estar? - decía Candy mientras escuchaba el apacible susurro del océano - ahh… vaya, estoy muy cansada… será mejor que me retire, posiblemente él este descansando tranquilamente en su habitación, mientras tú estas preocupada por haber sido tan dura con él.

Dicho y hecho, Candy ya no entró al salón, se fue directamente a su habitación; estaba muy cansada, la noche anterior no había dormido nada, y esta prometía ser igual; pero intentaría con todas sus fuerzas conciliar el sueño, después de luchar un par de horas, lo logró. Durmió plácidamente mientras sus labios dibujaban una tierna sonrisa. Quien ocupaba sus sueños esa noche?....

Después de dar una ojeada al salón y ver que Candy no se encontraba ahí decidió esperar un poco, posiblemente no había llegado a un; claro que cabía la posibilidad de que no se presentara, pero tenía que cerciorarse primero; estaba ansioso por verla, aunque podría soportar su ausencia porque sabía que la volvería a ver… "en la cárcel" y eso le daba esperanzas. Después de un rato, un poco malhumorado se dispuso a marcharse, estaba harto de las miradas insistentes de algunas damitas cabezas huecas…

- No llegó - decía en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía a su habitación - seguramente está descansando, lo mismo que deberías hacer tu, Terry. Te espera un día muy largo mañana con tu padre y la cara de cerdo…

Entró en su recámara y se tendió en la cama; ahí estaba la libreta de la pecosa, la que le había impedido pegar un ojo la noche anterior, y la que prometía regalarle una noche similar ahora…

- Pero que mejor descanso que leer tus pensamientos pecosa?

Mientras leía, el sueño le venció; sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cerraron mostrando la verdadera personalidad del joven, apacible, lleno de ternura…. Parecía un ángel…

* * *

**Hola, a las q continuan leyendo este fic... Espero haya sido de su agrado... Quiero agradecer a Galaxylam por tomarse el tiempo de comentar, cuando subi el fic anterior iba a hacerlo pero de la emocion de subir el cap se me paso... y tambien a Dianis a march a dayanna a syndy, a Tania y a Magaly...**

**Esperamos no haber defraudado a ninguna y si tienen alguna sugerencia algo no les gusta nos gstaria q nos lo hicieran saber...**

**toda critica es bn recibida:D**

**gracias GRACIAS!:D**

**MóniQ´**


	12. Chapter 12

**UN NUEVO AMANECER PARA DOS ALOCADOS CORAZONES...**

Nuevamente el sol servía de Crayón y pintaba un hermoso amanecer. El buque estaba a punto de arribar al puerto y podían percibirse todo tipo de emociones provenientes de los pasajeros ansiosos por pisar tierra firme después de tantos días en medio del océano…

Candy había despertado antes del amanecer para poder observar ese último nacimiento del día en el mar, le apasionaba ver las maravillas del universo; cómo, sin la ayuda de ningún ser humano ese gigantesco astro poco a poco iba dejando al descubierto la inmensidad de colores que la noche se encargaba de esconder… En fin, procuraba verdaderamente sentirse viva con cada respiro. Al salir de su habitación buscó su libreta de apuntes. Eran esos los momentos en los que se sentía más inspirada para escribir, pero no la encontró por ningún lugar, asumió que la había guardado ya en su maleta, y salió sin darle mayor importancia. Había dormido mejor de lo que esperaba aunque se sentía algo nerviosa, se lo atribuía al pronto reencuentro con sus seres queridos; durante sus sueños no pudo apartar a cierto caballero Ingles de mirada profunda y sonrisa exquisita; sin embargo cuando despertó, lo hizo tan avergonzada por haber soñado con un hombre, que hizo hasta lo imposible por apartarlo de su cabecita. Mientras caminaba por la cubierta trataba de concentrarse en las acciones de los demás, pero después de unos minutos se pillaba imaginando una larga cabellera castaña, una espalda ancha y un cuerpo varonil muy bien formado; en ese momento negaba con la cabeza como queriendo sacudirse el pensamiento, y lo lograba, pero nuevamente después de un momento volvía a repetir sus agradables pensamientos sobre el castaño.

Terry, de quien hasta el momento la pecosa ignoraba donde se había metido, había despertado al mismo tiempo que ella y mas por ansiedad que por el deseo de ver los primero destellos de luz, salió de su habitación para fumarse un cigarrillo antes que el ruido de personas yendo de aquí para allá le impidiera escuchar sus propias cavilaciones; se disponía entonces a encender el cigarrillo cuando la vio… un rayito que seguramente se le había escapado al sol… Tan cerca de él que dejó de respirar por unos segundos, ella pasó de largo, pero él podría jurar que sus miradas se cruzaron, pero únicamente la vio mover su cabeza negativamente…

- Me habrá visto?- pensaba – seguirá molesta conmigo? - su cabeza lo inundó con un millón de preguntas parecidas, pero de ninguna pudo dar una respuesta. Después de un rato siguiéndola, se pudo dar cuenta que no veía a nadie, estaba como ida… y lo comprobó pasando varias veces frente a ella… y siempre la misma reacción, parecía verlo pero no lo veía, movía su cabeza un par de veces y volvía la vista al mismo lugar; después de un rato ya no le dio importancia a su comportamiento…

- Seguramente está pensando en su hermano… - se dijo…

Pero no apartó su vista de ella, quería guardar en su memoria cada facción de su rostro, cada mirada aunque no fueran dirigidas a él… y habría podido pasar muchas horas más así, mirándola, pero habían llegado a su destino…

- Después tendré más tiempo para verte pequeña pecosa - pensaba mientras se alejaba hacia su habitación a sacar su equipaje, y comenzar a hacerle frente a su realidad, una realidad que ya pintaba diferente…

Candy no podía creer que no había dejado de pensar en Terry ni un momento – Como es posible que lo vea en todos lados?- se decía…

- Srta. Candy - Interrumpió George

Candy solo le miró…

Él prosiguió – Acabo de enviar a alguien por su equipaje, debemos darnos prisa para que pueda conocer las instalaciones del colegio, y ponerse al día con las normativas - terminó de decir George

- Si George, vamos y por favor, solo dime Candy…

George sonrió y asintió, bajaron juntos del navío y subieron al carruaje que ya les estaba esperando. Candy pudo ver a Terry de espaldas, solitario mirando hacia la nada; la brisa del océano movía sus cabellos y recordó nuevamente su aspecto melancólico de aquella tarde en que le conoció, sintió una presión en su pecho mezclada con una irresistible ansiedad por bajarse y abrazarlo; pero no lo hizo, únicamente se limitó a mirarle mientras el carruaje avanzaba, y la triste figura del joven iba quedando atrás…

Después de haber recorrido un tramo bastante largo, en una curva de la carretera se atravesó una pequeña liebre que asustó a los caballos que tiraban del carruaje; éstos relincharon y sacaron el carruaje del camino, y quedó atascado en una porción de lodo a la orilla de la carretera. George estaba enojado con el cochero, ya que si éste hubiera ido más lento esto no habría pasado; lo peor de todo era que no tenían como comunicarse con nadie, y urgía que Candy llegara al Colegio lo antes posible. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escucharon el motor de un auto acercándose; el dueño del auto los vio y se aparcó un poco más adelante. Cuando el elegante caballero se hubo bajado y estuvo frente a ellos, Dos corazones saltaron de alegría?... nervios?... amor?... quien sabe… pero se aceleraron indescriptiblemente…

- Hola! - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

George los observaba divertido…

Ambos se sonrojaron levemente, Candy bajó la mirada, y él la dirigió a George…

- Hacia donde se dirigen? – preguntó, fingiendo ignorancia

- Al Real Colegio San Pablo - dijo George - pero la llanta del carruaje se atascó…- comenzó a explicar pero Terry le interrumpió…

- Me queda en el camino, si quieren los llevo….

Candy no entendía a ese joven que tenia frente a ella; si no recordaba mal, ( y obviamente no lo hacía) la última vez que se vieron no quedaron en los mejores términos, ella había querido disculparse pero ahora que lo tenía enfrente no sabía cómo comenzar, aunque él parecía no recordar nada; se veía tan amable con ellos, tan gentil… Candy lo veía embelesada, su manera de expresarse cuando estaba de buenas era perfecta, sus modales muy finos, su rostro reflejaba seguridad y sus labios se abrían y cerraban armoniosamente con cada palabra que emitía… era simplemente perfecto….

- Pecosa? Pst, pecosa….

- Eh?

- En que piensas que estas tan roja? - Le dijo Terry con una sonrisa…

- Abusivo, le contestó ella, comenzando a acostumbrarse a ese juego de palabras…

- Sube - le dijo Terry abriéndole la puerta delantera…

- Ehh… - Candy dudó un momento, vio a George, pero éste ignoró intencionalmente su mirada, no le quedó más remedio que subirse. Terry la observaba divertido, cerró la portezuela y se dirigió al lado del conductor, subió al auto y le dijo

- Vamos pecosa, no estés nerviosa que no muerdo…

Candy abrió los ojos grandemente y exclamó indignada

- No estoy nerviosa, y menos por causa tuya!

Terry rió divertido por la expresión de Candy…

La verdad Candy iba temblando, estaba muy nerviosa por ir al lado de Terry, y llevaba la vista pegada en el vidrio pretendiendo ver el paisaje, pero únicamente veía el reflejo de las manos de Terry sosteniendo el volante con mucha seguridad…

- Es tan varonil - pensaba- pero porque siempre tenemos que pelear? Seguramente debe de pensar que soy muy chica…

Terry veía a candy de reojo, se veía tan inocente, tan pura… pero parecía que él no le caía muy bien, siempre lo demostraba, cada cosa que él le decía parecía fastidiarla; pero lograría conquistar su corazón, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que el destino le brindaba de colocarlos en el mismo lugar… en el mismo momento… bajo el mismo cielo… lucharía por obtener su amor…

* * *

**Hola!!! Espero sinceramente que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado!.... muchas gracias Galaxylam84 por tu comentario, ya pronto veremos que le dice la pecosa al maleducado de terry por leer su libreta!! hahaha.... ojala disfruten este cap ... nos vemos despues de vacaciones!!!!! :D q la pasen muy bn! y tengan mucho cuidado!!! **

**Comentarios o Sugerencias son bn recibidos!... sabemos que no es un fic tan bn elavorado como muchos q se publican... pero esta hecho con mucho cariño para uds... nosotras y claro para la pareja mas linda de la historia... ( bueno una de las parejas mas lindas de la historia... jajaja)...**

**:::Nos vemos:::**


End file.
